Destiny
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: Ayoung girl from OUR universe becomes the Omega Keys, and Cybertron's soul hope of being revived. Both the Autobots and Decepticons want her for thier own reasons. Megatron's reason: to conquor Cybertron and his own dimention's Earth. Optimus: to protect her from Megatron's evil plans. What will happen to her and who will with the fight over her? Read to find out! VERY AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

Earth, Transformers Prime Universe:

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots were on Cybertron trying to re-claim the four Omega Keys from Megatron. For whom ever can posses the Omega Keys, can re-build Cybertron how they see fit. Megatron wants them so that he may rule a new Cybertron; meanwhile Optimus wants them to have their original home back—before the war destroyed it. Just as they were about to get them back, the Omega Keys vanished without a trace! But then a voice was heard and spoke of a special human on Earth, in an alternate universe, that was all the Omega Keys. So both teams prepared to go to this "Earth" to claim this human.

The Autobots going to this Earth are as follows: Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. While Wheeljack says with Jack, Miko, and Raf. The Decepticons that are going to the other Earth are as follows: Megatron, Knock Out, Starscream, and about thirty others—Vehicons. Now the race is to find this human, but both teams do not know the gender of the human, nor do they know the name of the person who is the Omega Keys.

Earth, OUR Universe:

A young eighteen year-old named Amara—which means eternal—was studying very hard for her Driver's Ed class when she felt this sharp pain throughout her entire body. So she called her mother, but then it was too late: she collapsed on the floor, and her teacher rushed her to the nearest hospital. She was a very beautiful girl: with long light brown hair, perfect skin, sky blue eyes, and a few dresses for very special occasions. Amara was a very good student, all A's and B's in her classes, except one: Drivers Ed. At the hospital it was discovered that her blood was not normal, it was a golden-red color. So the doctors ran millions of tests on her and kept her there for over one year!

After that long and painful year, Amara was able to re-take the test and passed. She was able to drive now, but she didn't have a car yet and unfortunately she was on a bus with a few men heading toward a car dealership. By the time she got to the dealership, her mother was already there waiting for her. But when she saw Amara, she was horrified: her lovely light brown hair changed to a very deep golden color and her eyes are now an inhuman golden color as well. Amara was kicked out of her family, and sent to the government to be experimented with, she escaped though and made to Nevada alone and with no one to help or comfort her at all. But about three months later, she looked normal and not a weird golden color.

NOTE: The times are different in this chapter only! The next chapter it will be the same!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

I will not be updating for a while, the reason is because my sister might be having a child born very soon—today to within a few days! So thank you for your understanding!

-Arwen Prime


	3. Chapter 1: The Dangers of Being Alone

Chapter 1: The Dangers of Being Alone

Amara was alone in the Nevada desert for about three days now, and she begins to wonder if she was meant to be born or not. 'Everyone hates me! I don't even know what happened to me.' thought Amara as she cried. Just then things got far worse for her: a rattlesnake was right next to her, Amara knew the danger of them…and knew that if she got bitten her life would end within a few hours! The snake went up to her and got ready to unleash it's venom into her. But to Amara's surprise, the snake just looked at her then slithered off as if it respected her. 'Well that was a bit of a shocker. Why would it do that?' thought Amara as she continued to walk toward a town.

Then to her horror, a van pulled up and a man grabbed her, then they took off. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A young girl all alone with no one around to help her. Let's go to our hide out and have some _fun_ tonight." the leader laughed as the van went toward an abandoned warehouse. When the van parked outside the warehouse, Amara was curtain that she was going to be in a lot of pain and suffering for a long time—and she's right. The men got out of the van and went inside the building with their victim. "Now we all know that I go first then you my brother, but after us both the rest of you must draw straws to see who goes next." The leader stated as he took Amara into another room with him.

About five days later, Amara was set free and abandoned by the road leading into Reno, Nevada. Amara was so afraid of other humans now, the reasons: her mother gave to the U. S. Military to be a science experiment, and just recently a group of men _enjoyed_ themselves with her. So she made up her mind forever, she will turn against all humanity (unknowingly to her, she will get some help…from Megatron!). As she was walking by a car she saw another girl in trouble, a man was trying to harm her. 'Why bother with helping her? I was left to die all alone and the same thing happened to me as well. The human race can die for all I care!' thought Amara as she just continued to walk on by as the girl was pleading for help.

As she continued to walk on by, she spotted a boy going up to the girl, helping her. "Are you alright?" asked the boy as she nodded and went with him to the police. A few days later, Amara was on the outskirts of another town, when Ratchet spotted her and helped her. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Ratchet as he saw her wake up. "I'm warning you right now: if you are another human I will kill you! I have turned by back on the human race, just like they did to me over two years ago." Amara said hatefully as Ratchet was shocked at her. "Why do you hate your own kind so much, what happened to you?" Ratchet asked again as Amara was on the verge of crying out of hatred or fear.

Ratchet came to the spot Optimus told the team to meet up, and Amara was in awe as she saw other cars there. "Optimus, this human girl is saying that she is no longer a human, and that she was too badly betrayed by her own kind." Ratchet explained as Optimus saw her. When he was done, Optimus understood her pain and told Ratchet to scan her…for she might be the one they were looking for. Amara was feeling betrayed again with all these tests. "NO! I will not let you run any more tests on me! You are just like the rest of them, human or not!" Amara shouted as she hit her fists against Smokescreen's hood. "Please listen to us, we will not harm you. Trust me." Optimus said as he looked at her with concern in his optics. Arcee just arrived to see Optimus trying to talk to a young girl when she stepped in. "Optimus can I talk to her." Arcee requested as he nodded to her.

"I'm Arcee, a member of Team Prime. What is your name?" Arcee asked as Amara spoke up. "I see there is no point of being quiet now. I'm Amara, which means eternal, and my "mother" had abandoned me when my blood was a golden-red color and I turned into a living golden person too. I don't know why though, but a voice told me that I was meant for something great. The voice also told me that soon I will understand my purpose when I will meet him on a planet called Cybertron." Amara told them as Optimus now understood what was going on. "Autobots, this human named Amara is the one we are looking for, she is the Omega Keys!" Optimus explained as the others were very surprised and yet excited at the same time.

"So this is the human we were told about? She looks normal to me." Smokescreen stated as Arcee "elbowed" him. Then the same voice was heard by everyone. "It is true; Amara is the one Optimus Prime. She is Cybertron's only hope of survival and revival. Do not let her fall into Megatron's hands…or all of humanity will fall." the voice spoke as Amara came up with a plan. 'So this Megatron wants the human race to fall, just like me! I will find Megatron and join forces with him to make all of humanity pay for what they did to me!' thought Asmara as she want along with the Autobots…for now.


End file.
